It’s Kwazii To My Ears!
'It's Kwazii To My Ears! '''is the 48th episode of Season 34. Summary When the Octonaut Stars’ music suddenly becomes staticky, Kwazii and his friends discover that some monsters called Crackleheads are trying to ruin music everywhere and only their new friends, Oskar, Marta, and some strange creatures called Razicals can help them save the music and stop the Crackleheads. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where all the kids are listening to the Octonaut Stars' newest and latest songs in their headphones. Some were dancing and jamming to the beats while some just relaxed and laid down to just listen. Even the Disney Junior Club was jamming to the beats as they listened to the songs in their headphones. Everyone was having a good time listening to the beats, when all of a sudden, the music became crackly and staticky and super loud that it made everyone jump in shock and take off their headphones while shaking their heads to get the ruckus out. The Disney Junior Club heard it too, and the noise was hurting their ears as they quickly took off their headphones and shook their heads to get it out. Kwazii was shocked at this and he asked what was going on as Leona told him that the Octonaut Stars’ music has suddenly gone bad! Skeptically, Kwazii shook his head and says that the Octonaut Stars music always sounded great until when he puts on the headphones, he heard the same painful and staticky noise as he quickly took them off and shook his head again, only this time, in disbelief. What was going on? Why has the Octonaut Stars’ music suddenly gone bad? Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Hearing * Magic Portal * Magic Rope * Magic Net * Super Speed * Magic Cage * Super Strength * Teleporting Power * Magical Music Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Razicals from Wasabi Entertainment. * The episode's title is a play of the saying "It's music to my ears!". Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Star Darling Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 34 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Episodes with images Category:Guest images Category:Group images Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons